


I Miss the Better Days

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [29]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Bullying, Community: comment_fic, Confessions, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e10 I'm Not D.J., Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Restaurants, Secrets, Storytelling, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie and Danny go out to eat after she gets her ears pierced. They bond and Stephanie shares a secret with her father, who, in turn, shares a secret with Stephanie. Undertones of Monk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss the Better Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here's a new oneshot that belongs to my friend Marie S Zachary on FanFiction.Net. It's called [I Miss The Better Days](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6714540/1/I_Miss_The_Better_Days/), and it's really very nice. I asked my friend if I could publish it here, and she said that I was more than welcome to. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. My friend owns the oneshot.

Stephanie really enjoyed going to McDonald's with her dad for a burger, fries and a shake after she got her ears pierced.

"I've missed this," she told him.

"Missed what?"

"Our heart to hearts," she said. "We used to have them when DJ, Michelle and I were little. Now you're tougher with us."

Danny sighed. "Steph," he said. "You guys are bigger now."

"I know," Stephanie said. "I'm not saying you're wrong. I'm just saying it worked a lot better for me. I mean... I've got a lot going on right now with school, not being popular and being bullied."

"You're being bullied?" Danny asked, surprised. Stephanie never mentioned it.

"Physically, no," she said. "But emotionally, I have been. It's those girls, Kelly, Heather and Amber."

"Do they tease you or what?" Danny asked.

"They call me a loser and say I'll never get any further then being a loser."

"It seems to me," Danny said, "that _they're_ the losers and not you. Anyone who can be so judgmental of a person really is judging themselves."

"They also spread rumors about me," Stephanie added

"What kind of rumors?" Danny asked.

"Like that I'm a scary cat and that's the only reason I don't get my ears pierced," Stephanie said, "and that I caused the accident that killed mom. Amber's mom was one of the paramedics at the accident."

"Stephanie," Danny said as his daughter's eyes filled with tears, "that is not true."

She was quiet.

"Look," Danny said. "You see, when I was in college, I had a great friend. He was very thoughtful, kind, smart, caring and extremely neat - even more neater then I am."

"Is that possible?" Stephanie asked.

"You wouldn't think so," Danny said. "But, believe me, he was. Anyway, this guy, his name was... is Adrian. He met a woman and fell in love with her. My friend, with all of his good qualities, is still not as emotionally strong as I am."

Stephanie nodded slightly, trying to follow the story.

"There was a situation where I could either be there for my friend or for myself. I knew he wasn't as strong as me and if he went through a tough time he couldn't handle it. I chose to be there for him because he needed me to be," Danny explained.

"That's understandable," Stephanie said. "But I'm missing the point of the story."

"The point of the story," Danny explained, "is that sometimes people deal with hard times, and they don't know how to handle it."

"I understand, dad," Stephanie replied as she nodded in understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
